


entertain

by mandadoration



Series: satisfaction not guaranteed [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandadoration/pseuds/mandadoration
Summary: You’re caught messing around with Mando’s things. He doesn’t take too lightly with that, and punishes you for it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: satisfaction not guaranteed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671013
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296





	entertain

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on mandadoration.tumblr.com :)

“Oh. Heh heh… Fancy seeing you here… Mando…”

The Mandalorian stops in the doorway of the _Razor Crest_ , his figure silhouetted against the sun, and you feel his judging gaze burn into you. He doesn’t say anything. Your ears burn in embarrassment as you offer him a shaky, awkward smile. His silence makes you nervous. 

“You, uh, come here often?” you say weakly. Curse you and your need to fill awkward silence with needless small talk. “What am I saying, this is your ship. You basically live here. Of course you come here often.” Mando interrupts your rambling before you can go on. 

“Did you cuff yourself to the ship?” You deflate and tug helpless at your bindings. You were tired of Mando keeping you on the ship to watch the Child with nothing to do. When he left to find work, you decided to take advantage of it and snoop through his things. You ended up finding his cuffs and wanted to test how hard it is to get out of them. Although you knew it was a bad idea, your boredom got the better of you, and so you decided to try and secure yourself without figuring out how you were going to get out of it. 

At least the kid was fast asleep downstairs. 

While you were trying to finagle yourself out, you had slid down the pole you were attached to to try and see if you could pry yourself out, then realized the angle that you were stuck in made it impossible to try and get up again. 

Which brings you to your current predicament. 

Mando crouches down to look at you and you scowl. “Why?” he asks. You frown and try to think of a plausible excuse that ranged from ‘I thought they were broken and wanted to make sure they still worked’ to ‘the kid used his magic powers to trap me here’. Both were equally fucking stupid. 

“I was bored,” you finally admitted.

“And this is how you decided to entertain yourself?” You try and kick him, but he just moved back to avoid it. “I told you not to go through my things,” he says with affection. 

“Just shut up and get me out,” you bite at him. There’s a million things that the Mandalorian could do, but you did not expect him to grasp your face and run a gloved finger over your lips. You swear you feel your heart skip a beat. A mechanized sigh escapes him. 

“What to do with you?” he asks, almost to himself. You gulp as his hand trails over your neck before going back up to grab your jaw. He turns your head in his hands to check you over. 

“Y-you could let me, um, let me go?” you stammer. Mando doesn’t say anything, instead opting to peer at you. You don’t know where to look since his face is hidden by the helmet, so you opt to look down to avoid his gaze. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

_**Oh**_. 

You quickly flick your eyes back up, face flushing as Mando releases your face and stands back up. 

“I think you need to be punished,” he says casually. He pulls his gloves off, pulling on the fingers one by one until he slides them off, folding them neatly and putting it on a nearby table. 

“What?” you ask. Your voice has gone hoarse, and you swallow. 

“Punished,” he repeats, humming. He takes off his cape and throws it on top of his gloves. “I warned you not to go through my things, and look where you are now.” His voice drops an octave by the end of his sentence, and you shift uncomfortably. Your eyes are glued to his hands that are unbuckling his belt. “That won’t do, right?” You whimper and nod your head. Mando takes out his cock and starts stroking it, slowly. He steps closer to you. 

“Right?” he repeats, voice low and dangerous. “I expect a verbal response when I ask you a question.” You lick your lips and tear your gaze from his hands to look at him. 

“Yes,” you whisper. 

“Good girl.” He grabs a handful of your hair and pulls you up to your knees. The yelp of surprise that leaves your lips is silenced by his cock poking at your mouth. He presses insistently. “Open up, sweet girl.” You open your mouth obediently, and he hisses as he enters, head tilting back in pleasure. He slides in tantalizing slow until he hits the back of your throat. You gag as he holds your head in place, tears forming in your eyes. His cock twitches in your mouth in response. He pulls out and you barely have time to suck in a breath before he drives his hips forward and starts fucking your mouth in earnest, hand steady behind your head to prevent it from repeatedly slamming against the wall. 

Your pussy is throbbing and aching for attention, but you can’t reach down to help yourself, your hands still bound around the pole. Instead, you opt on gently pressing your fingers on the cold beskar of his thigh plates, looking at Mando through your tear stained lashes. His hips stutter as he looks at you. You moan around his cock as he thrusts harder. Your knees are starting to hurt from pressing into the grated floor and your jaw is aching. But the absolutely guttural moan that leaves him when you gag at a particularly hard thrust makes it worth it. 

“Sweet girl,” he grits out. “You’d let me do _anything_ to you, won’t you?” You try nodding, but a sharp yank to your hair that forces out a whimper reminds of what he told you. Verbal answers. He pulls out of your mouth and you pant, trying to take gulps of air. His thumb catches your tears and brushes them away, contrasting against how roughly the head of his cock smears his precum and spit over your face. 

“Yes,” you gasp out desperately, “anything, fuck, _Mando_ , please–” He watches you wantonly thrust your hips in the air. 

“You’re desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” he whispers sweetly, tugging your hair. You moan at the sharp pain. “Use your words, sweet girl. What do you want?” You lick your lips and stare at him. 

“I want–” A tug. 

“Think about it carefully,” he warns, leaning in to surely stare at your spit-soaked face, but you’ve already made up your mind. You know what he wants to hear. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” you answer. Just to top it all off, “Cum in my mouth, please?” you ask, batting your eyelashes as if your lips weren't swollen and tears were streaking down you face. A pause, then Mando _snarls_ and _wrenches_ your head back, forcing his cock back into your mouth. 

“Fuck,” he swears. You can tell that he’s getting close with how uneven his thrusts become. “You- you little minx,” he growls. “Little _whore_. You’re mine, all mine. Look at you, Maker, look at you.” He slaps your face as your eyes roll to the back of your head. “You want me to cum in your mouth, hm?” Mando’s speed picks up, and you whimper. “Answer me!” he barks, slapping your face again. 

“Yes!” you say around his cock, or at least you try to. It sounds garbled and downright _filthy_. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart, so good,” he groans. “ _Shit_.” He brings your head close, forcing your mouth to go all the way down to the root, nose nestled in his hairs as he cums down your throat, forcing you to swallow around him so that you didn’t choke more than you already are. He keeps you there, even as you struggle for air, moaning, as his voice modulator distorts the sound. It seems like an eternity until he pulls back and his softened cock slips out of your mouth. You cough and splutter as you catch your breath. Mando is panting, allowing himself a moment of reprieve before putting his cock back into his pants and rebuckling his belt as he watches you. You allow yourself to collapse back into sitting position, even as your panties are disgustingly wet and your pussy is unattended, wincing as your knees creak from being stuck in the same position for so long. You eye him up and down and shake your cuffs at him. 

“You gonna let me go?” you croak out. Your throat is raw from abuse. Mando tilts his head at you as he slips his gloves back on. 

“Nope.”


End file.
